This invention relates to quenching and deodorizing compositions, particularly, to gel liquid quenching and deodorizing compositions for cigarettes.
Cigarettes are generally quenched by rubbing out in an ash tray. However, sometimes it happens that quenching takes a little while or quenching is insufficient. In particular, smoke from the cigarette ends which are not thoroughly quenched in ashtrays equipped in the stations, trains, etc. often causes discomfort.
For resolving such discomfort, water may be put in ashtrays prior to use or after use. Nevertheless, since water vaporizes rather rapidly and in addition, cigarettes themselves absorb water, ashtrays get dry in a short time. Thus, if cigarettes in ashtrays are to be quenched with water, water must be frequently supplemented. Furthermore, once ashtrays get dry, it makes cleaning hard because the eluted substances and cigarette ashes would stick to the ashtrays.
Ingredients of cigarettes are eluted in water in ashtrays with lapse of time, and as a result, the water turns brown and generates unpleasant odors. Despite such situation, special means of deodorization is not generally taken.
In view of the foregoing situation, it is desired that quenching and deodorizing compositions for cigarettes satisfy the following quality requirements.
(1) They possess excellent quenching properties.
(2) They possess excellent deodorizing properties.
(3) Their quenching and deodorizing actions endure for a long time.
(4) Elution of cigarette ingredients is less.
(5) They hardly pollute the environment.
(6) They are less likely to spill from ashtrays even in shaky circumstances such as in trains, airplanes, or the like.
(7) They are capable of quenching a lot of cigarettes.
(8) Water evaporates little.
(9) Washing of ashtrays after use is easy.
The object of the present invention is to provide quenching and deodorizing compositions satisfying all the above requirements, particularly gel liquid quenching and deodorizing compositions for cigarettes.